Another Pallet Town Story
by BlackJack01
Summary: Another young trainer just turned 10 is about to set off for his journey as a pokemon trainer. Ken Sasaki is a lazy kid who now has to live up to his family's expectations.
1. Introduction

Another Pallet Town Story

Welcome to my story of one of my 4th period daydreams. _Another Pallet Town Story_ is just one of my numerous ideas of pokemon daydreaming I do during the day. While I have not written fan fiction for years, I thought that this was a great enough story for me to write. _Another Pallet Town Story _follows the Ken Sasaki. It took me literally an entire day to figure out the name of Ken, since I didnt want to use some generic American name, and it could quite possibly take week if I used an original name (how do you come up with stuff like roark for god's sake -.-) like they use in the dubbed anime. 

The title pretty much is self explanatory. This will follow the life of Ken, who just turned 10 and is scheduled to get his first pokemon. Ken comes from a family of pokemon trainers. His 2 older brothers and sisters all have become successful trainers, all them winning one of the 5 regional leagues at least once. His mother used to be a great trainer/coordinater, and his father Zeke now runs the Viridian gym after Giovanni dissapeared (I know Blue is supposed to be the gym leader, but I'm not following the manga, only the anime, and in the anime they never talked about the gym after gary lost and ash won.)

Ken is pretty much based upon me. He doesnt have a great sense of focus, and he is kinda lazy. He is absent minded at times and likes to speak his mind. But deep down their he has a good heart and love for pokemon. He isnt very fond of his family's legacy, as he is the youngest and last sibling and has to live up to his family's expectations. He is also bummed out about his choice of starter pokemon, as Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle does not interest him. He wants to be like the famous trainer from pallet town Ash Ketchum and get a non-ordinary pokemon like Pikachu. But he doesnt want a pikachu, go figure.

I will not say which pokemon he will start with. It will be a first generation pokemon, and will not be a rattata or pidgey. I will give you a hint and say it was one of Ash's Pokemon but thats it. You'll find out when I start the first chapter. 

This fanfic has no end in sight, unless I come to the point where I feel anything else I write will be a mirror image of the anime, or anything thats just milking the fanfic for any little "adventure" that comes to my head. 

Notes

-Ken will be travelling with a partner. I've yet to come up with his/her character, but s/hes not going to be a misty, brock, tracey, may, max, or dawn. S/he wont come until a good ways in the story. Before the 3rd badge of Kanto definately.

-I've decided to upload 2 chapters at a time, that way when I upload them you dont have to read the first one and be in suspense of the second one for 3-4 days.

-Characters from the anime may or may not appear and or be refrenced, I havent decided if I wanted to do that yet.

I dont know what else to write without spoiling the story. Well that's all for now, watch for the first and second chapter of _Another Pallet Town Story_ in a couple of days. 


	2. Chapter 1, A Rude Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or any people, places, or things, that have been created under the pokemon trademark. _

_**This is a another Pallet Town story**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Ken reached over to his pillow and hastily put it over his face. He moaned and grouched about the early alarm clock. He slowly rolled over to the other side of the bed and pressed the snooze button. He then let aside his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. 

This effort was futile.

"Poli, can you do the honors for me?" A voice asked in the room. Ken thought he was still dreaming, and didnt pay any attention to it.

**SPLASH!**

Ken suddenly felt a strong stream of water in his face. Almost drowning, he sat up and tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and there standing in the doorway was his mother smiling mischeviously. He then turned his head to the edge of his bed, where a smiling politoed was jumping on his bed. He shook his head, getting the water out of his hair, which was soaked. His entire bed was actually soaked anyways, like one big wet dream.

"Ugh..." He said moaningly. "Come on mom, you could have just woken me up. You know I hate it when you use poli to wake me up like that." 

She looked annoyed and started waving her index finger.

"Oh, no. Dont give me any of that. Your 10 years old now, and you need to learn how to wake yourself up. Otherwise, how else are you going to become a successful pokemon trainer like your brothers and sisters?" 

Ken just sighed at the mention of his brothers and sisters. He is the youngest out of 6 siblings. They all have already left on their pokemon journey, either becoming a coordinater or trainer. Successful coordinater or trainer at that. Each one of them has won a Grand Festival or major regional league (most of them the indigo league) atleast once, usually a short time after they left on their journey. Ken has never really liked this fact about his brothers and sisters. His mom and dad have been mentioning ever since his 9th birthday that he has a lot to live up to.

But Ken Sasaki was never his brothers, or his sisters. They were all naturally gifted and talented when dealing with pokemon. So were his mother and father. His mom won the Kanto grand festival 5 years in a row back in her day. And his dad, Zeke, was the first champion of the Indigo Plateau. He now leads the Viridian Gym in Viridian City. The old leader dissapeared a couple years ago, and the gym has been leaderless ever since until recently. Ken always said to himself that if he did become a pokemon trainer and got enough badges to challenge his dad, he wouldnt. He has seen some of his dad's gym battles. He treats them like it's life or death.

His mom looked around, then went on to picking up his dirty clothes on the floor, shaking her head while doing so.

"Don't you ever clean your room? You could lose a snorlax if you wanted to in all this mess."

She handed the clothes to Poli.

"Poli, can you do me a favor and take these to the dirty clothes bin? I still need to talk to Ken."

The pokemon happily agreed and took the clothes and went out the room. Ken tried to sneak back under his wet sheets and try to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." She sounded angry now. She pulled the sheets and grabbed him by the ear.

"Today your going to get your first pokemon from Professor Oak, and start on your journey. Just like your brothers and sisters, and me and your father before you. Now come on get dressed. I have a new outfit for you but you have to wait until I can get your bag prepared."

**RINGRINGRING! RINGRINGRING! CALLING CALLING! RINGRINGRING! RINGRINGRING! CALLING CALLING!**

"Oh, the phone." She hurried to the nearby phone on Ken's dresser. The glowing video phone annoyed Ken to a great extent. Worse ringtone ever. 

Ken's mom hastily picked the phone. "Yes?"

Ken's father Zeke appeared on the screen. "Hey hunny...is that you in the back there Ken?" Ken has already tried again to go back to sleep.

"He just doesnt want to get up, on his 10th birthday at that." His mom said with a depressed look on her face.

"Oh come on Ken, 10 is a big milestone in a pokemon trainer's life."

"Ehhhh!" Ken said with a big moan.

"I just don't know how he got that way. His brothers and sisters were jumping out the window with joy on their 10th birthday. Well...anyways, what are you calling for darling?"

Like a sudden epiphany, Zeke looked liked he just remembered somthing. "Oh yeah, I forgot my lunch this morning. Can you send Ken down to the gym for me?" He looked over her shoulder. "How 'bout it Ken? Wanna do your old man a favor?"

No response.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure he gets it to you soon." She said with a reasuring look on her face.

"Thanks hun, well I gotta go. A trainer is supposed to come later today for a battle."

"Good luck with your battle honey."

Zeke replied with a grin on his face and then the video screen turned dark. Ken's mom then turned around. She sighed at the sight of her youngest son being so lazy. "Come on Ken, wake up." No reply. "Don't make me get Poli back in here again." The sudden thought of being sprayed with water gun again promptly brought Ken to get out of bed.

**-----------------------**

Standing downstairs dressed in his usual attire, Ken waited by the door. He has medium short brown hair which barely covers his right eye, which always shows when he puts on his signature red beanie with a white pokeball symbol on it. He's about 5'3, with deep red eyes. He has a fair complexion. "Come on mom! Don't wake me up and then have me wait 20 minutes for nothing." He said. Suddenly his mom came out of the kitchen holding a small plastic bag in her hand.

"Don't talk to me like that. Now here." She handed him the plastic bag. "Take that to your father, and don't get distracted with anything else on the way. Straight to Viridian City, you hear?" With a naggy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, straight to Viridian." He said with a agitated look. He opened the door and started heading out, grabbing his bike on the porch. He put on his helmet and but the plastic bag in the basket in the back. He was about to head off, until he heard his mother. "Don't forget, after you take your father's lunch to him, head straight to Professor Oak's lab. Get your first pokemon and pokedex. Then later tonight we'll all have a big party waiting for you. Alastor couldn't make it though, but he give his best wishes." She yelled out the door.

Alastor, his oldest brother and first child, was probably the most distant to Ken. 18 years old, he never really spent time at home, even in between his pokemon league challenges. All he cares about is his career. He doesn't like lazyness, which pretty much why he and Ken are so distant, which is why Ken wasn't surprise to hear he wouldn't come. "Yeah, whatever, I'm going now." He kicked up his brake and shot off. Ken is an avid cyclist, winning the Kanto Junior Bike Marathon 2 years in row.

-----------------

The road between Viridian City and Pallet Town is pretty much straightforward. Ken could usually bike to Viridian without any trouble from pokemon. But there was always that one day where things could go wrong.

Just coming from the top of a hill, and speeding down it like his life depended on it, Ken was not even tired. When he got to the bottom of the hill he noticed up the path a group of pokemon blocking the road. Getting a better look at them, they were a group of spearow gathering around something. They were pecking at it madly. Ken brought his bike to a stop in a sliding stop. He didnt want to get involved, but he knew deep down he couldn't let the spearow keep beating up whatever they were attacking. He tried to figure out what they were attacking so he slowly pedaled closer. It was a small. A pokemon for sure. 

Contemplating, Ken wondered to himself on what to do.

_----_

_Well thats Chapter 1. Hoped you liked it. Wanted to keep you in suspense on what the pokemon will be, so watch out for Chapter 2 to find out._

_Chapter 2 3 will be released together, so expect a battle or 2._

_See you in a couple of days._


	3. Chapter 2, A Rude Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any people, places, or items that are copyrighted under the name Pokemon._

Ken looked at the flock of spearow wondering what to do. There is a side path to the left of him that he could take that safely goes around the spearow. But should he? He still can't see past them, so he doesn't know whats being attacked. The trade-offs are going back and forth through his mind like 2 guns being fired simultaneously. Suddenly he noticed one of the spearow facing him. Apparently he had been sitting there on his bike just a bit too long. Now he had no choice, he would be attacked by them either way. So he did the only thing sensible.

He kicked up his brakes and turned toward the direction of the beat down. He's never felt the peck of a spearow. A pidgey, but not a spearow. He wondered if it would hurt. But he shook those thoughts out of his mind and focused. He started pedaling slowly toward them. He then rapidly pedaled faster. Soon he was at his top speed. At this time more and more of the spearow turned away from the pecking and looked at him. He got closer and closer until...

**FLAPFLAPFLAPFLAPFAP!**

The sound of birds flapping and the cries of spearow heavily surrounded Ken. The spearow floated a couple feet higher until they were out of the bike's way. Ken extended his hand out, still at top speed. His eyes were closed at this point. Soon, he felt something touch his hand. It wasn't sharp and point, so it couldn't have been a spearow. It was more like fur, skinny, and it was now grabbing on to his hand. It wasn't too heavy, and he finally opened his eyes to get a look at it. 

A small mankey was grabbing on to his hand for dear life. Its eyes was closed as if it was scared. From what he knew about mankey, he knows their not usually scared. He turned his head around to see where they were going and...

**CRASH!**

Like a car against a brick wall, Ken crashed his bike in the big oak tree that he apparently didn't notice he was heading towards to. Soon everything around him was black

10 minutes later

Ken felt something jumping on his face, abruptly waking him up. He pulled his hands towards his face and grabbed it. The mankey he saved was in his grasp, struggling to get out. He looked at the mankey with a weird face until he felt pain in his wrist. He immediately dropped the mankey and grabbed his wrist. A not so deep scratch was pulsating. He sat up and looked at the mankey and it's eyes were engulfed in flames. 

Dumbfounded, thats all that could describe Ken right now. He just saved this small defenseless (at least to bird pokemon) pokemon from being pecked to death, and it was angry at him? I mean, yeah, he crashed them both into a big, painful, tree but thats better than being pecked by spearow isn't it? Apparently not to this this mankey.

It looked like it was preparing another attack upon Ken, but then it's face turned from anger to anguish, as it knelt down like a stone in the air. Ken observed it, and noticed it's legs were badly hurt. The spearow had managed to get a few clean shots in before he intervened. His own anger from before disappear, and was replaced with sympathy. He reached over to try to touch the wound, and the mankey was in no status to object. Not knowing much about pokemon wounds, he decided to take it to the Viridian City pokemon center. It shouldn't be too far, he thought to himself.

His bike, was in worse condition than both of them unfortunately. The back wheel was where the front wheel is supposed to be, and who knows where the front wheel is. The chain has been spread out erratically in a short branch above. His father's lunch was covered all over the trunk in the area where he crashed. 

"Ramen, such a waste." He sighed.

He would have to run to Viridian now. He grabbed his nearby beanie and his backpack and picked up the mankey in his arms. It was fainted, but still alive. He started jogging towards Viridian at a fast pace.

He thought to himself...he could be in bed asleep right now.

---------------------

Waiting outside the operation room in the Viridian City pokemon center, Ken looked at the door restlessly. The Nurse Joy immediately started working on the mankey. This particular Nurse Joy was close friends with Ken's mom, so Ken has met her on occasion. He then heard a swooshing sound of the door coming from the entrance. He turned his head, and his father Zeke walked in. 

Zeke looked around, until he noticed Ken sitting down near the ER door.

"Ken? That you?" He said worriedly.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"I should be asking you that question. You didn't get your starter beaten badly that quick did you?" With a small grin on his face.

"Very funny, but I haven't gotten my starter yet, I was on my way bringing your lunch remember?" He said annoyed.

"Oh right...where is my lunch by the way?" He said impatiently.

"On a tree trunk a mile or 2 away from here." 

"What?" He started to cry."But oh whatever will I do for lunch? Your mother made me ramen too" He said sobbing. Ken then stood up and angrily said. "Hey dad, I've got more important issues than your no lunch problem."

"Oh? Is that why your here?" All signs of sadness were gone.

"You would of had your ramen, but I ran into some spearow on the way here. They were attacking a mankey, and by the time I HAD decided to go the other way, they were already coming my way, so I rescued the little thing and came here. Destroying my bike in the process." He said looking down disappointed.

**DING-DONG**

The ER room sign de-glowed and through the door came Nurse Joy with a happy look on her face. Chansey followed right behind her with a similar look.

"Your mankey is doing just fine. He suffered some bad scratches in his feet, but nothing that won't take a good sleep to fix." She turned to Zeke. "Oh, Zeke, I didn't think you'd be here for a couple of more hours, anything wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing wrong, I just came to get a rhydon from Professor Oak's lab. And-"

Ken interrupted with an annoyed tone.

"My mankey? Oh, no way, no no no no no no no no. After risking my life to save that thing, it still was pissed. And at ME. If it can't appreciate my help, then I'm not doing anything else related to that mankey."

His father looked at him with a grin.

"Oh? You looked pretty worried about it when I came in."

A sweat drop appeared on Ken's face, and he started shaking his hands and his head.

"Oh nononono, I-I was just worried about...um...um...if...if I would ever get a new bike after this! Yeah...Thats it."

Zeke started laughing. 

"Ahaha, you like that mankey don't you? You were worried about weren't you? Oh, I knew you always had a soft spot for pokemon, even if you didn't show it." He appeared over Nurse Joy's shoulder like a ghost. "It runs in the family I tells ya."

Ken looked angry and shouted. "Oh shut up dad! Don't you have to be doing something right now? Like jump off a cliff?"

"Oh, I guess so. You win this round I guess." He started to walk away. "I'll just tell Professor Oak you've already got a starting pokemon. Now you don't have to deal with the trouble of picking those 3 you don't like."

A surprised look on his face, Ken started to studder.

" H-Hey! I-I n-n-never said I w-wanted this t-thing as my starter!"

Laughing, his father vanished out of the pokemon center.

_---_

_End of Chapter 2._

_Can Ken accept mankey as his first pokemon? Can mankey accept Ken as it's trainer?_

_Find out in Chapter 3_

_Also, screw the whole update with 2 chapters at a time. Kinda hard to keep up with. Sorry, should have chapter 3 on the 22nd or 23rd._


End file.
